


Special Kind of Surprise

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Sub!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "Maybe Sam starts their little activity, but the woman quickly takes over and before Sam can respond, Aurora ties him up and blindfolds him before showing him just how rough and dominant she can be. So… smutty smut smut!" -via monstergonehuntress.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Kind of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstergonehuntress.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=monstergonehuntress.tumblr.com).



> I do take personal fic requests where I insert you instead of the reader. This is the first of those I have written. If you are interested, please seek out my tumblr profile; crossroaddean for more information! I hope you all enjoy!

"Aurora, Dean and I are heading out to the bar. You wanna come?"

Sam's voice filtered through the thin barrier that was the door adjoining Dean's room to her's and Sam's. The hunt had gone very well, even for the nasty surprise of there being two more werewolves than the one they'd originally been hunting. Dean, the self-sacrificing hero, had done more than his fair share of trying to protect Sam from harm and got himself a little cut up. Nothing major, just some scratches that'd needed a bit of whiskey and a bandage or two. Sam had a few bruises and a scratch over his cheek.

The slender line of red attracted Aurora. It drew attention to the plains of his cheeks and those changeable eyes of his. Not to mention the tinier part of her that was enraptured with the tiny bit of blood-scent that had seeped out and teased her nose.

Aurora was a unique hunter. She'd been born with the barest dash of something more than human blood running through her veins. Sam had his demon blood and she had her vampire blood. She'd never been able to pin down exactly how she'd come to carry it. Of course, there were theories, but it wasn't like she could go around examining them willy-nilly. Hunters didn't exactly take kindly to new and unusual things so well.

Aurora had learned that one the hard way a few times.

"No, you two go on ahead. I'm gonna grab a shower and a nap."

Aurora picked at her still blood-stained and dirt-smudged clothing. She could feel the material beginning to stick to her skin. The dark red stains were turning brown and slowly stiffening the material.

"All right. I'll try to be back soon." Sam promised.

Dean's voice issued from the other room. "Buzzkill, Sammy. Live a little."

Aurora grinned a little. Sam knew how to live and he was nothing near little.

God, that man knew a thing or two.

The door opened and Sam peeked his face through. His brows lifted a tiny bit in a worried look.

"You sure you don't want me to stay or-" She shook her head as she stroked her fingertips over his cheek.

He leaned into the touch, the rings of his irises darkening slightly as his pupils dilated the barest bit.

"Go, Sam. I'll be here when you get back. Waiting. Patiently." She rubbed her thumb over his lower lip with every word.

Sam's knuckles whitened where he held the door open. "I'm gonna to hold you to that, Rora."

Leaning up a little so her breath tickled his cheeks, she whispered, "Promise?"

Dean made an impatient noise in the other room. "Go on. Spill some for me, all right?"

Aurora pushed at his chest with a sultry smile. Sam went, albiet a bit reluctantly. The door closed and locked with a soft _snikt_. The engine of the Impala purred to life. It drew away and she listened to it fade into the distance before shucking off her clothes. The cloth landed on the floor with muted sounds.

The hot water of the shower quickly filled the bathroom with steam. The water ran red and brown, then pink, and then clear. The familiar scent of her shampoo had her nerves soothing a little more. Once clean and dressed in an old t-shirt of Sam's, Aurora felt one-hundred percent better.

And...A little turned on.

It was always like this after a fight. Her skin became sensitized and her senses seemed to work on overdrive for a day or two. And she was needy, her body aching for touch, even if it was just a simple hair-pat or hug. Of course, Sam filled those needs with lusful enthusiasm. It was one of the reasons Dean had begun insisting that the two of them start rooming separately.

Aurora contemplated texting Sam and asking him to return to help alleviate the feelings. Her fingers stroked over the tiny keys of the phone for a few moments before she talked herself out of it. Sam deserved some time with Dean. She fidgeted, mind swallowed up in fantasies Sam had growled in her ear the other night. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as the beginnings of heat licked over her skin.

Oh, she'd leave Sam to his bar-crawling with Dean until he came back. But she'd be waiting.

Aurora rose from the bed and crossed over to her bag. She rifled through clothes, weapons, and toiletries. Soft, silken material slipped against her fingers. She pulled it free, watching the cloth float with the motion of her movements. Yes, these would work perfectly...But she needed something else... Aurora dropped the scarves onto the nighstand before she unzipped Sam's bag. His clothes were all folded neatly inside; jeans and socks and t-shirts and underwear all tucked together. She shifted some aside and came across what she was looking for.

Perfect.

All that was left to do was wait now...

 

The digital clock by the bedside read quarter-to-two when Aurora heard the rumble of the Impala's engine returning.

Headlights flashed in the window. Car doors closed. There was a high-pitched, female giggle. Then, Dean's signature sex-chuckle answered. The door to the other room opened and slammed shut and then the debauched orchestra commenced.

Aurora shot a glare at the white door that adjoined the rooms and abruptly wished the walls were sound-proofed. Keys chimed as the door to her hotel room opened. Sam entered, cheeks a little flushed and smelling of cold winter air.

There was the faintest hint of alcohol on his breath when she moved to his side and went up on her tip-toes. Sam met her lips eagerly, breath warm and stuttering as he quickly shed his jacket and flannel.

"At least Dean won't notice anything tonight." Sam nipped down her jaw to tub at her earlobe with his teeth.

Aurora's hands ran down to the hem of his t-shirt and swiftly yanked it up and over his head. She never failed to lose her breath at the sight of all that tanned skin stretched taught over rippling muscles. The tattoo over his heart matched the one over her's. Of course, the black ink stood out in sharp contrast with her paler skin.

Faint, little pale dimples and ridges marked Sam's past battles and hunts. He had a few freckles on his chest, belly, and shoulders. His hips veed sharply, the tantalizing lines disappearing into his jeans.

For a moment, the two of them warred with heated touches and hot kisses. Domination was game. Most of the time, Sam ended up winning. It was just too overwhelmingly exciting to have him growling demands and enjoying his rewards.

But tonight, Aurora had something else in mind. Sam's hands palmed at her ass. He let out a low groan when he felt only bare skin beneath the thin layer of worn material. She planted her small hands on his chest and shoved him back. His knees met the edge of the bed and he toppled backward. The mattress squeaked beneath his weight as he bounced twice. His hair stuck to the pillow before he lifted his head and reached for his girl.

Aurora came over him, pressing her mouth to his and swallowing the growl he emitted when she rocked her hips over his erection in his jeans. Those broad hands slid over her waist and pushed her down so he could grind up against her.

That wouldn't do, though. The blissful friction was going to destroy her determination to see her plans through. She nipped at his lower lip and pressed his hands up over his head as she rummaged beside her on the nightstand. Cool, soft silk brushed against her fingertips.

Distracting Sam with a wicked kiss, she tied his wrists to the headboard securely. Her fingertips traced lazily down his arms. Sam moved to reach for Aurora's hips again.

The headboard rattled. He glanced up and then back at the woman straddling his hips.

"Rora-" He growled, voice roughened from arousal.

She continued stroking down his chest until her fingertips grazed the edge of his jeans. Sam arched, the front of his pants bulged obscenely.

"What's the matter, Sam? You can't take what you dish out?" Her voice was a raspy purr as she eased the zipper down.

"Touch me, Rora. Just touch me."

Aurora slowly shook her head playfully. "First things first. Are you okay with this?"

Sam's eyes opened as his head lifted from the pillow.

"More than. Safeword's Poughkeepsie. _Touch me_ , Rora."

She wanted to laugh at how eager he was. Instead, she bit her lip to smother the giggle that bubbled up her throat and reached for the nightstand again. The tie was one of Sam's; blue with red stripes. She rose, slipping it over his eyes and waiting for the conformation that this new introduction was all right. When it came, she knotted the fabric and made sure it covered his eyes.

She rocked back on her heels and began easing his jeans and boxers down his hips. He lifted to help her before settling back into the mattress with a needy sigh.

 _Good God_.

There really was no better sight than Sam stretched out on the bed; his arms pinned over his head, making the muscles of his torso angle sharply. His chest rose and fell with breath. The muscles of his belly dipped and contracted as his cock lay against the skin there.

Aurora lifted her shirt off and crawled to sit at his side. Sam's head tilted to where he felt her presence. His lips were pinked from their earlier kisses and parted beneath her's when she bent and licked at them. He always tasted so good, like fine whiskey and something that was uniquely Sam. His scent tickled her nose; satsumas and salt and musk.

"Rora, please, you gotta touch me."

Oh, ho.

Sam always dragged his teasing out when it came to sex. But it seemed that when he was on receiving end, he lost all patience. _Interesting_.

"Mm, Sam, you gotta behave."

His body arced, fingers curling around his bonds. "Rora-"

Heat pooled low in her belly. Truth be told, Aurora wasn't really sure how long she could draw this out before her own need took over.

She bent, trailing her lips down his throat. The chords there tensed beneath her touch. She let her teeth skim over the skin before licking away the sting. Her breath gusted over one flat nipple. Her eyes flicked up to watch his face. Very slowly, she lowered her head and scraped her teeth over his nipple.

Sam's back bowed and his lips parted around a wordless gasp. Her tongue smoothed over the tiny nub before she repeated the actions on the second. The headboard rattled again when she nipped a little harder.

"Please, Rora. Have to touch you." It sounded like he'd been fighting nonstop, breathless and husky.

Aurora smiled wickedly, rising and scooting until she straddled one of his thighs. And then she just waited, breath tickling his chest and belly and sides.

"Rora, touch me. Do something."

"Ask nicely, Sam." Was that her voice? All syrup-y and sultry?

Sam attempted to grind his thigh between her's. She pressed her knees together tightly to avoid any stimulation and smothered a moan. He wriggled, fingers fisting by his head.

"Please, Rora. _Please_."

"Please what, Sam?"

" _Fuck me, touch me, anything_." He groaned. "Rora, _please_."

He groaned again, trying to reach for her, touch her, anything. Aurora sighed, fingers smoothing over his arms. Her breasts dragged over his chest, making him hiss with pleasure.

Sam was wild, desperately in need of something, anything. She could see it, feel it, taste it. It was in the way his body moved restlessly beneath her's. It was in the way his lips were parted around stammering breaths. It was in the way his body became slicked with a fine sheen of sweat.

His skin jumped as she peppered open-mouthed kisses across and over his torso. Hot breath gusted over his skin as her tongue traced swirls. The muscles of his stomach bunched as she ran her tongue around his navel. Her hands coasted up his thighs.

Very lightly, she traced a finger up the side of his shaft. Sam choked out a noise as his hips jolted. Her fingers encircled the base of his erection, lifting him to her lips. A bead of moisture glistened at the slit. She daubed at it with her fingertip. Sam hissed, thrusting up. Aurora lowered her head and teased her tongue over the slit. Sam shouted, knuckles whitening around the scarves and mouth opening.

Her lips ghosted over the veins and ridges, tongue tracing and flickering teasingly. The headboard was squeaking and rattling by the time she finally wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. Sam shouted hoarsely, a string of curse words that had Aurora smiling against his skin. He stretched her jaw, the action faintly burning as she pressed her tongue against his skin.

He was arching, writhing, doing everything in his power to try and thrust into her mouth. She could feel the tension in his muscles, the way his body coiled as his climax neared. Just as his lips parted, she curled one fist around his base, clenching your fingers tight. The hold staved off his orgasm...And had him panting as he growled her name.

" _Rora_."

Again, Aurora took him between her lips. Again, she drove him high. Again, she prevented his climax. And once more she repeated the actions.

Sam was arching his back, the headboard was positively groaning and the scarves were making red marks in his skin. His teeth were bared one minute, the next he was open-mouthed and moaning.

" _Please, please, please, fuck_!" He cursed, trying to follow that mouth when she pulled away.

"What do you want, Sam?" She straddled his hips, keeping your fist locked tight around his cock.

"Tell me, Sam."

Sam groaned as her sex slipped over his. "You. Fuck me, Rora."

She rolled her hips against his and shook her head. "You didn't ask nicely."

"Please, Rora! _Please, fuck me_!"

With a moan, Aurora positioned him against her opening and slowly sank down.

Sam cried out, the cords in his throat standing out as his body tensed. His hips bucked up the next time she slipped down his length. The motion had her gasping, one hand flattening on his chest. Her hips whipped as she rode him. He was perfect inside her. He hit every bit so damn perfectly. It all felt like the most rapturous bliss. No one had ever been this good. Ever.

It was all hot and wet and messy and the way she moved had him burning up. Her hands rested against his chest. Sam thrust up unevenly to meet her rolling motion.

"Rora, Rora, Rora..." His voice was utterly wrecked.

Sweat shined his skin. He groaned. There was a growing urgency to his movements. His arms bulged but he made no attempt to free himself. Aurora was close, so close. He filled her up so good, he always had. It was like the two of them had been made for each other. The thought had a flare of pleasure scalding her skin. Her motions became a little ragged.

"Come for me, Sam."

The burgeoning tension in his body finally snapped. Sam's hips jerked as a long, low groan left his lips. His orgasm ripped through him. Heat flooded her as his cock jerked.

"Aurora!" He shouted, back bowing as his body shuddered.

It was all too much.

Aurora cried out, nails digging into his chest as she came around him. Sam groaned loudly at the feel of her clamping down all around him. Their orgasms subsided and left them both limp and sweaty.

Aurora fell over his chest, breasts meshing with his skin as her fingers deftly loosened the scarves. When both hands were free, Sam reached up and tugged the tie over his eyes away. He wrapped his arms around her frame. She pressed tiny little kisses into his jaw, neck, and chest as she whispered praise into his skin.

"I didn't overwhelm you, did I, Sam?" Her voice was husky from her cries.

Sam grinned. "Are you kidding me? Don't get me wrong, I had no idea you were so...Dominating. But, wow. Even better than my fantasies."

A flush of pink stained her cheeks as she met his eyes. "So you'd want to do that again?"

"Hell yes. I love you, Aurora." Sam pressed a kiss to her lips.

" _Love you, too, Sam_." Aurora whispered.


End file.
